


the piss glass fic

by RuraScarlet



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Trans Male Character, Urination, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 00:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuraScarlet/pseuds/RuraScarlet
Summary: you saw the title, you saw the tagsenjoy if you're into it





	the piss glass fic

**Author's Note:**

> this was made at 2am to complete a meme but it turned out kinda good so here you go
> 
> this is the horney for bright server's fault, mostly
> 
> enjoy

Glass has had eight bottles of water today and to be honest, he's about ready to explode. He's pinched the back of his knees to hold it in several times, the skin turning red and raw and numb and it's not working anymore;  _ he has to pee. _

But there's only fifteen minutes left. Just fifteen minutes and he can run to his quarters and sit on the shower floor and shove a dildo in his cunt while letting go  _ oh fuck that'd feel so fucking good _ —

"Simon! How's my pretty little kitten faring today?"

Oh no.

"H- hi, Jack."

"So, I was thinking of taking you out to dinner after this. I know we just had the  _ feelings _ talk yesterday, but uh, you mentioned seeing a new salad bar pop up? We can zoom off over there in a bit, if you'd have me?"

Glass pictures chowing down on the delicious concoctions in his imagination. That  _ does _ sound like a good offer. Imagining the decadence of soft tofu and pomegranates with olive oil-  _ shit shit shit don't think about liquids not yet, Simon. _

Bright notices the psychologist quivering in his seat, shifting from side to side uncomfortably. Concerned, he drew closer, then put his hand on Glass' forehead.

"We can rain check if you're not doing so good–"

"Aaah~"

Now at this position, Bright saw the trash can right behind the desk, seeing the eight empty water bottles stuffed inside. He saw Glass' legs crossed tightly, knuckles white from gripping the armrests. Oh.  _ Oh _ . He saw tears beading behind circular frames, glimmering under the lights. His vision trails the teardrop rolling down a freckled face.

Then he sees the front of Glass' jeans darken.

"Oh… shit, dude, sorry."

"Nh- no, no,  _ no _ , 'm fine–"

"Do you need–"

" _ Jack _ , fuck…"

Glass' tongue hangs loose from his mouth, a blush spreading with signs of ecstasy being within his grasp. His breaths shortened, and his face nuzzled the hand that's fallen to his cheek.

"Oh, you nasty fuck. You  _ nasty _ kitten, Simon. You got off to this, huh? Got off to pissing yourself in your office where anyone can saunter in as they please?"

Glass nods, a delighted whimper escaping his throat.

"Then I guess dinner can wait. Let me take you over the edge, hm? Let me fucking rail you on this desk. Turn around, take off your pants. Make a show for me."

And Glass did, turning around and taking off his pants and underwear in one go, shaking his bare ass around. His holes were sopping wet with urine that was starting to oxidise and slick that keeps getting produced as arousal continued. Bright stuffs the amulet under his shirt.

"Climb up here. Strip naked, mouth open. While you're at it, try calling me  _ sir _ ."

"Y-yes, sir."

"Good boy. Good kitten. Do you have a safeword?"

"Blueberry."

"Good."

A moment later, Glass' entire wardrobe was strewn haphazardly on the chair, including his glasses. He was all fours on the desk, hunched over with his mouth eager to take Bright into him.

"You're such a smart kitten," Bright pets the soft, blonde curls, "So good and obedient. Now take off my belt and start sucking."

"Mm!"

Glass started from kitten licks at the head of the hardness, but quickly went bolder, taking the whole length down his throat in no time. Bright's hands felt around the smooth, toned back, up to the shoulders, and then bent over to finger the wet hole. The smell was getting sharp, and  _ damn _ he's gonna walk out of here with a new fetish, he thought.

"O- oh f-  _ Jack _ -"

"Wrong name."

"S- sir, that's- th- my pussy's so wet, is it? I'm ready for it, right? So- so can you- can you please fuck this little kitten, please, sir?"

"I don't know… oh say, Simon, you got off on pissing. How about… getting pissed  _ on _ ?"

"N- oh- holy  _ fuck  _ yes sir I would love that please–"

"Sit up and open your mouth wide."

Glass quickly assumed position, and Bright aimed his cock at the beautiful man before him, then let go. He let the muscles in his abdomen relax and send out a beautiful, tasty (to Glass) golden shower that made his skin look wet and shiny. It was hotter because of how fresh out the body it was, plus the arousal that spiked up the heat further.

"Mmm- ah!"

"Oh fucking  _ fuck _ , Simon. I've been missing out. You gotta tell me all your fetishes sometime."

"Yes, sir! C- can I lie down when you're fucking me, sir? Spread myself open over the desk?"

" _ Do it _ ."

Glass put two fingers on his clit, spreading wide, teasing himself closer and closer to orgasm. Bright thought _ fuck hygiene _ and brought his tongue to the waiting cunt. No lube meant he had to get this  _ extra _ wet, to the dismay of Glass who just wants to get dicked down already.

"S- sir, sir please, please just- I want your fucking cock inside me, sir- I wanna cum on your cock please please please  _ please _ -"

The pleas were mostly ignored in favour of the musky, deep scent filling Bright's olfactories and taste buds, a scent he never knew he'd associate with sex, but he wasn't  _ not _ okay with it. In fact, he  _ wants _ this to be a regular thing. He pulled away after a solid ten minutes of spit and slick accumulated to coat the entire cunt and then some, and only then did Bright rest a knee on the desk and take the plunge.

Glass screamed in delight. He was so grateful Bright invested in soundproofing for all the offices on site, lest they'd both have to do a walk of shame after this. Glass was throttled like a sex machine was pounding him, powered by piss, arousal, and curiosity. Bright kissed Glass, making him taste himself and smell their fluids mixing and combining into one musky mess and  _ fuck fuck fuck  _ they're so close, so close, so close—

"Ah- FUCK!"

"Mmgh–"

Glass squirted all over Bright's clothes and the desk and the floor and that'll be hell to clean but he doesn't care at the moment- no, not when he's getting pumped full of hot, sweet cum as well.

They caught their breath, Bright resting on Glass' chest in exhaustion. The scent of piss and sweat and  _ sex _ were beginning to seep into their skin, but they both thought  _ fuck it, this was the best fuck I've ever had. _

"Oh wow."

"...was that weird, Jack?"

"Oh yeah, but I've seen weirder in my time."

Bright pulled away with a set of kisses to Glass' chest and stomach, then spread the pussy open to watch his cum ooze out of the hole.

"Oh  _ fuck _ . You're hot, Simon, I—"

"—liked it?"

"Huh?"

"You liked it?"

"I literally just pumped myself dry into you. Of course I liked it."

Glass sighed in relief, then got up and pulled a spare set of clothes from a filing cabinet. He got himself dressed while Bright called in the cleanup crew. Being site director really, truly had its perks.

"Sooooooo, shower and pizza at my place?"

Bright offered, pointing out the door as the custodians marched in with deadpan faces.

"I'd like that, but first,  _ Sir _ ,"

Glass walks over to him and presses a quick kiss to his lips,

"How about a drink?"


End file.
